Un milagro de Navidad
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Orihime está muy emocionada por celebrar la Navidad junto a su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, el trabajo de Ichigo lo aleja de casa el día de nochebuena y cuando está a punto de reunirse con ella el avión en el que viajaba sufre un desperfecto amenazando la celebración e incluso su vida. ¿Qué pasará con Orihime y sus amigos cuando se enteren? ¿Logrará Ichigo llegar a tiempo?


**¡Hola chicos! ¡No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde que subí la otra historia navideña (Ichigo en un cuento de navidad, ¡pasen también a leerla!)! En fin, aquí les traigo este One-shot que espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado, porque además con él festejo un año como escritora en Fanfiction, así que es como una especie de regalo para mí y sobre todo para ustedes lectores que me impulsan a seguir. ¡Mil gracias! *o***

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-Sensei. La historia sí es toda mía. ;)**

XoXoXo

La nieve cubría las calles de la ciudad de Karakura, por lo que la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas a beber una taza de chocolate caliente o a terminar los preparativos de las fiestas venideras. A pesar de que solamente habían pasado un par de días del mes de diciembre, la emoción y la prisa por tener todo perfecto se extendía por las calles acompañadas de luces, esferas, árboles y demás adornos propios de la época. Todas las casas se veían tan lindas que parecían dignas de un concurso y la casa Kurosaki no era la excepción; con sus muros de color naranja y las tejas café en cuyo centro se encontraba una enorme corona navideña y una serie de luces multicolores que colgaba a cada extremo del techo.

Aunque la vista de la casa al exterior ya daba señales festivas, al interior todo era diferente: cajas llenas de adornos, más luces, esferas, coronas, renos y muñecos de nieve hechos de tela, botas, bastones y mil cosas estaban regadas por la sala. Al parecer la hora de decorar estaba muy cerca y lo más importante, faltaba el gran pino al que seguro varios de esos hermosos ornamentos irían colgados. Si todos esos adornos sugerían que la familia completa estaba involucrada e igual de emocionada con el asunto de la navidad, la verdad es que todo corría por cuenta de uno solo de sus miembros.

En la habitación principal, se encontraban los dueños de la casa recibiendo los primeros y escasos rayos de sol del día.

—Ichigo-chan… despierta… ¡Ichigo-chan!— Decía una hermosa mujer pelinaranja mientras picaba levemente la mejilla de su esposo. A pesar de que estaba susurrando se notaba muy impaciente.

—Vamos, ya es hora. ¡Lo prometiste! —Al ver que su táctica sutil no funcionaba, comenzó a sacudir el hombro de su amado.

—Amor… son las ocho de la mañana ¡Déjame dormir! —Contestó Ichigo con voz somnolienta dándole la espalda a su latosa esposa cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—¡Pero tú lo prometiste! ¡Y mientras más temprano lleguemos, podremos escoger el mejor árbol! —La joven mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y un gesto enojado pero a la vez infantil cubrió su rostro.

—Ven, acuéstate aquí conmigo. Un ratito más. —Decía el pelinaranja mientras tomaba a Orihime por la cintura para que se acomodara en su pecho. De antemano sabía que no funcionaría porque cuando se trataba de la navidad su mujer era implacable, pero valía la pena intentar. —Los árboles no se van a ir a ningún lado. — Esta vez comenzó a besar tiernamente la nariz de Orihime al ver que su expresión "enojada" no cambiaba.

—Olvídelo señor. Esas tácticas… no van a… a funcionar conmigo. —Trataba de decir mientras sus labios eran invadidos por los de su adorado marido. Cuando estaba a punto de ceder, recordó toda la lista de cosas por arreglar que aún faltaban; los días pasaban y veía como su casa era una de las últimas en quedar lista. Su adorada navidad sólo pasaba una vez al año y no había tiempo que perder; menos ahora que tenía dos hermosas razones más por las cuales festejar.

— ¡Nada de eso! —Dijo saltando de la cama con expresión infantil. —Todavía tenemos que ir a buscar el árbol de navidad y ponerlo, comprar los regalos y envolverlos, terminar de adornar la casa… ¡Y planear la cena! —Dijo la joven mujer casi sin aliento contando todas las cosas que aún les quedaban por hacer. Al ver la creciente emoción en el rostro de Orihime, Ichigo por fin se levantó de la cama y abrazándola por la cintura le dijo:

—¿Por qué está tan apurada señora Kurosaki?

— Es que yo… ¡Amo la navidad! —Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos— Y quiero que todos la disfrutemos—Respondió mirando a Ichigo con mucha ilusión en sus bonitos ojos grises. Al ver esto, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír también y cuando estaba a punto de besarla unos golpecitos en su puerta llamaron la atención de la pareja.

—Adelante. —Dijo Ichigo todavía sonriendo dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño de cuatro años que, tallando sus ojos y bostezando, entró hasta quedar frente a sus padres.

—Mami ¿Ya vamos a ir por el _ábol_? —Preguntó la versión miniatura de Ichigo mirando con sus grandes ojos grises a su mamá, quien lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Si Ichiro-chan—Respondió dándole un besito en la frente.

—¡Qué _meno_! ¡Ya _quelo _enseñarle a Moka-chan como _ponelo_! —Respondió con mucha felicidad.

—Veo que todos están muy impacientes por comprar el dichoso árbol. ¿Qué te parece si yo me encargo de alistar a Ichiro y tú a Moka y nos vamos? —Ichigo tomó a su pequeño hijo de entre los brazos de Orihime y ambos se dispusieron a arreglarse y a sus niños.

Después de una hora en la que se vistieron y desayunaron, todos estuvieron listos para abordar la camioneta familiar. Mientras Ichigo la sacaba del garaje ayudado por Ichiro, Orihime se encargó de tener todo listo en la maletita de viaje de la pequeña Moka, quien recientemente había cumplido los seis meses de nacida. Una vez que la pusieron en el asiento para bebés y se aseguraron que Ichiro usaba su cinturón de seguridad, todos partieron a las afueras del pueblo donde comprarían el pino navideño.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, un enorme terreno lleno de árboles de todos tipos y tamaños los recibió. En cuanto bajaron de la camioneta, Ichiro y Orihime dejaron atrás al pelinaranja y a la bebé, pues de inmediato comenzaron a inspeccionar el bosque de pinos en busca del que más les gustara. La joven mujer se veía tan hermosa sonriendo y caminando de un lado a otro acompañada de su pequeño que incluso Ichigo se sintió contagiado de su alegría, aunque definitivamente no actuaría como ellos. Con cuidado se colocó la cangurera y metió en ella a su bebé, quien había abierto sus ojos chocolate para mirarlo con una sonrisa tan radiante como la de su mamá; al ver esto Ichigo le sonrió, la besó en la frente y le pasó un dedo por su mejilla, cosa que Moka aprovechó para tomarlo con su manita y llevárselo a la boca. Ichigo la miró extasiado por unos instantes y luego le dijo:

—Debemos darnos prisa Moka-chan sino, tu mamá y tu hermano nos van a dejar y ni siquiera vamos a poder opinar sobre el árbol. —Mientras decía esto, el joven padre le puso un gorrito rosado a su hija para cubrirla del frío. Acto seguido comenzaron a andar en busca de la otra mitad de su familia.

Después de un rato de caminar entre muchos árboles de varios tamaños, Ichigo y Moka encontraron a Ichiro y Orihime sentados en una banca frente a un pequeño puesto improvisado de chocolate y té, sin embargo la mirada de ambos era de molestia.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no han escogido todavía?

—¡Pues porque aún no sentimos el llamado amoroso! —Dijo Orihime frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos haciendo un infantil puchero.

—¡Todavía no papi! —dijo Ichiro imitando a su mamá con una expresión seria que lo hacía ver idéntico a Ichigo.

—¿Llamado amoroso? —Repitió reprimiendo la risita que estaba a punto de soltar al ver la mirada "enojada" que le dirigió Orihime. —¿Qué es eso?

—Ya sabes, cuando ves un árbol, **El **árbol, ese que sientes la necesidad de abrazar y darle todo tu amor, que por supuesto va a corresponder; al que te imaginas poniéndole una estrella en la punta y rodeado de muchos regalos. —Dijo ella envuelta en un aura rosada y destellos saliendo de sus emocionados ojos mientras se levantaba de su asiento para complementar con movimientos su explicación.

—Pero hasta ahora ninguno nos ha llamado. ¡Todos son o muy grandes o muy pequeños, muy flacos o demasiado llenos! —Dijo para dejarse caer de nuevo en la banca con los brazos y las piernas firmemente cruzadas. Soltando un suspiro continuó: —A este paso no vamos a encontrar ninguno.

—_Tanquila _mami. Te _pometo_ que vamos a encontrar un _ábol _que te haga feliz. —Dijo el niño poniendo su pequeña manita sobre la de Orihime quien lo miró con mucho amor.

—Gracias cariño—Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo miró la escena con ternura; para él daba lo mismo llevar el primer árbol del lugar o el último ya que todos lucían exactamente iguales, pero al ver lo importante que parecía ser para su mujer y su hijo agregó:

—Ya lo dijo Ichiro, preciosa. No dejaremos este lugar hasta que encontremos el mejor árbol, para eso tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que tú concéntrate en sentir el llamado ¿De acuerdo? —Al oír esas palabras la cara de Orihime se iluminó una vez más y saltó de su asiento para abrazar a su esposo.

—Gracias Ichigo-chan. Quiero que la primera navidad de Moka-chan sea la mejor.

—Lo que sea por mis princesas y mi pequeño príncipe—Dijo con una cálida sonrisa besando tiernamente la frente de sus mujeres y alborotando la rebelde cabellera naranja de su niño.

Inmediatamente, Orihime e Ichiro reanudaron su carrera hacia los pasillos flanqueados por árboles en busca de aquel que los "llamara". Antes de perderse por completo de vista la pelinaranja volvió para apurar a su esposo:

—¡Anda Ichigo-chan, sino no vas a poder opinar! —Gritó ella a todo pulmón, haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a mirar a Ichigo susurrando cosas como: "_Mira a Ichigo-chan, se ve tan tierno cargando a su bebé. ¡Awww!". _Las señoras que hicieron esos comentarios pensaron que nadie las oía pero para Ichigo la frase llegó fuerte y claro, haciendo que se sonrojara y profundizara su ceño, obligándolo a caminar muy aprisa para no tener que escuchar más comentarios como ese y no perder de vista a su mujer.

Después de otra hora de inspeccionar pinos, ver su tamaño, olor, espesor, preguntar precios e incluso abrazarlos Ichigo comenzó a perder la paciencia. Era verdad que había prometido esperar hasta que Ichiro y Orihime eligieran uno, no importando si les tomaba todo el día, pero a cada minuto iba llegando más gente y Moka se estaba empezando a poner inquieta. Cuando estaba a punto de decirles que se dieran prisa, el niño y su madre se detuvieron en seco como a dos metros de un puesto.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de ambos mientras se miraban con complicidad. En un segundo se encontraban frente a un gran árbol con unas bonitas y frondosas ramas verdes que además olía muy bien. Cuando al fin el pelinaranja llegó junto a ellos, madre e hijo abrazaban el árbol como si ya fuera miembro de su familia sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Es este Ichigo-chan!

—¡Si, es este papi! —Dijo el pequeño metiendo un poco su carita entre las ramas para aspirar el delicioso aroma. —¡Ven papi, _abázalo_ tú también!

Ichigo jamás había podido resistirse a los ojos de Orihime y para su desgracia, Ichiro los había heredado, así que sin decir nada y sonriéndole a sus amores rodeó al pino con sus brazos un par de segundos.

—Tienen razón. Es este.

Una vez que los vendedores prepararon el árbol y al fin se encontraba firmemente atado al techo de la camioneta, la familia Kurosaki partió rumbo a su hogar para poder adornarlo. Con un poco de dificultad para meterlo por su gran tamaño, Ichigo finalmente lo colocó en una de las esquinas de la sala, cerca de las escaleras que daban acceso al otro piso. De inmediato, Orihime comenzó a desempacar las cajas de esferas recién compradas y las luces. Los colores de este año eran rosa, plateado y morado.

Mientras ella se encargaba de eso, Ichigo e Ichiro desenredaron la serie de luces para probarla y ver que todo estuviera en orden; una vez que esto pasó el pelinaranja subió unos cuantos escalones para poder colocarla desde la punta del enorme pino hasta la base vigilando que las luces quedaran a buena distancia pero cubriéndolo todo. Después Ichiro comenzó a colocar esferas en la parte más baja del árbol, Orihime en la media e Ichigo en la más alta, colocándolas de manera que no hubiera dos del mismo color juntas.

Durante este tiempo, Moka veía a su familia disfrutar del momento riendo y haciéndose una que otra broma sentadita desde el interior de su cuna-corral. De vez en cuando alguno de sus padres o su hermano se acercaban a ella para pedirle su opinión sobre qué esfera colocar, ella les sonreía y posaba su manita sobre la que llamaba su atención. Finalmente, Orihime tomó a su bebita entre los brazos, que era una copia de ella en miniatura pero con los ojos de su papá, para ver el momento en el que Ichigo subió a Ichiro sobre sus hombros para que colocara un enorme moño morado en la punta.

Cuando al fin estuvo en su sitio, Ichigo conectó las luces que de inmediato lo iluminaron todo, dejando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en cada uno de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki. Después de un rato de descansar en el sofá frente al pino para disfrutar del hermoso resultado de su trabajo saboreando una bebida caliente, el joven se levantó y salió disparado hacia su habitación. Pasados unos minutos regresó con una cámara y un tripie que colocó frente al árbol.

—Bueno familia, ¿qué están esperando? —Dijo sonriéndoles y haciéndoles señas para que se levantaran.

—No _espelamos_ nada papi. ¿Qué es eso?

—No creían que íbamos a dejar pasar este momento sin tomarnos una foto de recuerdo ¿O sí? Vengan, acérquense ya.

—¡Tienes razón Ichigo-chan! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —Dijo Orihime dándose un golpecito en la cabeza—Pero por eso te amo. —Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá con Moka en brazos para luego besar tiernamente a su esposo.

Después de poner 10 segundos en el cronómetro de la cámara antes de que tomara la foto, Ichigo cargó con una mano a su pequeño y con la otra abrazó a Orihime quien estaba cargando a Moka. Todos se pusieron frente al árbol y con una gran sonrisa miraron a la cámara que les respondió con un flash, guardando ese feliz momento.

XoXoXoXo

Dos semanas habían ya transcurrido desde que la familia Kurosaki había por fin adornado su hogar y una nueva apuración tocaba a su puerta. El calendario marcaba 21 de diciembre y nuevamente Orihime corría de un lado a otro de su casa buscando algo.

—¡Ichigo-chan! ¿Has visto mi celular?

—No pero si quieres te presto el mío.

—Gracias amor pero ahí tengo el nuevo número de Yuzu-chan. Quedamos de ir a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena hoy y quiero confirmar dónde nos vemos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Yuzu tiene un nuevo número? ¡Qué rayos! ¿Qué no soy su hermano? ¿Por qué no me aviso? —Dijo muy molesto.

—No es para tanto Ichigo-chan. Porque no mejor te encargas de llamar a Renji-kun para confirmar la cena de nochebuena y luego yo le llamo a Tatsuki-chan. ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura encaminándolo a la sala. De pronto, Ichigo se detuvo y señalando a su pequeña dijo:

—Creo que ya encontré tu celular. —Dentro de su corral, la pequeña Moka jugaba muy divertida con el teléfono de su mamá; lo golpeaba contra las suaves paredes y de vez en cuando se lo llevaba a la boca ignorando las protestas de Ichiro, que en vano trataba de quitárselo.

—Mami, ¡Moka-chan no me quiere devolver tu _teféfono!_

—No te preocupes Ichiro-chan, déjame intentarlo. —Dijo Orihime agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño acariciando cariñosamente su cabecita. Ahora viendo a la niña le habló con una sonrisa, estirando la palma de su mano frente a ella.

—Moka-chan, mami necesita su teléfono. ¿Me lo puedes dar por favor? —Dijo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa. La pequeña la miró por un momento y luego, con una risa melódica le devolvió el celular a Orihime. —Gracias cariño. —Terminó ella sacándola del corral y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—¡Wow! Papi ¡Mi mami es genial! —Exclamó Ichiro viendo la escena sorprendido.

—Así es Ichiro. Tu mamá es la mejor.

Una vez que Orihime recuperó su teléfono llamó a Yuzu y juntas fueron por todo lo necesario para preparar la cena de nochebuena. Las dos mujeres pasaron largo rato recorriendo tiendas y eligiendo los mejores ingredientes para el pollo agridulce, los onigiris, rollos de anguila, korokke, tempura, sushi, soba, en fin, la basta cantidad de platillos que pensaban preparar para todos los invitados, que incluían a Yuzu, Karin e Isshin, los Ishida, los Sado y los Abarai. Además aprovecharon para ver los regalos que comprarían para sus familias y amigos y hasta les dio tiempo de tomar un café. Cuando terminaron, Orihime llevó a Yuzu a su casa y le ayudó a guardar algunas cosas que ella prepararía ahí para ahorrar tiempo.

Al volver a casa, Orihime se encontró a Ichiro durmiendo una siesta en el sofá. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a él para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y con mucho cuidado depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Al llegar a la cocina donde escuchó la voz de Ichigo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y una risita amenazaba con salir de su boca gracias a la escena frente a ella: Ichigo estaba intentando alimentar a Moka que al parecer se negaba a cooperar por lo que el joven padre tenía papilla por todas partes: en la cara, en la camisa e incluso en el cabello. Para rematar, Ichigo terminaba de hablar con quien parecía ser Renji.

—Ah maldi… Lo siento Moka, es decir, ese Renji. ¿No podía simplemente decir sí o no? —Una vez más Ichigo trató de hacer que la cuchara pasara por la boquita de su niña. — Vamos hija, tienes que comer…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Dijo Orihime dejando las bolsas en la mesa y quitándole el celular de la incómoda posición en que lo sostenía, entre su oreja y el hombro, limpiando de paso los rstos de comida de su mejilla.

—Hola preciosa. La verdad es que sí. ¡No sé qué pasa con esta niña! —El pelinaranja suspiró derrotado dejando el plato de comida de bebé en la mesa. Por toda respuesta la pequeña traviesa le regaló una enorme sonrisa con la cual no se pudo resistir.

—¿Hablaste con los chicos?

—Sí. Dijeron que vendrían y que además las chicas vendrían más temprano para ayudarte con la cena y esas cosas.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Será maravilloso contar con la ayuda de Rukia-chan, Yuriko-chan y de Tatsuki-chan. ¡Seguro Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan estarán felices de verlas! ¿Ustedes también van a ayudar Ichigo-chan? —Preguntó Orihime muy emocionada. Al pensar en todas esas mujeres reunidas en un sólo lugar un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo. Cuando estaba a punto de inventar una excusa para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellas su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento amor, es del hospital. Debo responder.

Después de unos minutos Ichigo volvió a la cocina con una mirada seria que de inmediato preocupó a su esposa:

—¿Qué sucede Ichigo-chan? ¿Todo bien?

—Lo siento Orihime, de verdad lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —El tono que el joven ocupó terminó de asustar a Orihime, que de inmediato lo tomó de la mano para darle seguridad.

—¿Recuerdas al paciente que te dije que estaba muy enfermo y que tarde o temprano tendría que operar?

—¿El que está en el hospital de Okinawa? —Orihime apretó el agarre en la mano de su esposo. Ya se imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa.

—Sí. —Al oír esa simple respuesta los ojos de la pelinaranja se inundaron de lágrimas y su voz se hizo temblorosa:

—¿Ti-tiene que ser ju-justo ahora? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?

—Anoche Ryu tuvo una recaída y su corazón se debilitó aún más. Sus padres ya están haciendo todos los preparativos con el hospital y debo irme mañana por la mañana. —La mirada de Ichigo estaba clavada en el suelo. No se atrevía a ver la decepción en esos ojos plateados que tanto amaba.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con la navidad? — Orihime también miraba al suelo para ocultar las traicioneras lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Ichigo puso su mano en la mejilla de su esposa y habló:

—Si todo sale bien estaré libre el día de nochebuena, pero el hospital dijo que sólo consiguieron boleto en el vuelo de las 8:30 pm. De verdad lo lamento mucho.

En ese momento Orihime vio a la pequeña Moka jugando con los restos de comida en su plato y de inmediato pensó en los padres del niño al que Ichigo ayudaría. Si fuera ella, no podría pensar en un mejor regalo de navidad que ver a su hijo sano.

—Muy bien Ichigo-chan ¡Tú encárgate de curar a Ryu-kun y nosotros mientras nos encargaremos de tener todo listo para cuando vuelvas! ¿De acuerdo? —Ahora la joven le sonreía ampliamente al pelinaranja cuya mirada se iluminó al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su adorada Orihime.

—De acuerdo. Gracias amor, iré a preparar mis cosas.

—Gracias a usted Kurosaki-sensei por ayudar a tantas personas.

XoXoXoXo

—¿Así que es por eso que Ichigo no está aquí? Vaya, ¡qué mala suerte que tuviera que trabajar este día!

—Así es Tatsuki, pero piensa en el niño que está ayudando y en sus padres.

—Rukia-chan tiene razón. Al principio me puse muy triste pero al pensar en ese pequeño me di cuenta que era el deber de Ichigo-chan ayudarlo.

—¡Qué buena eres Orihime-san!

—¡No digas eso Karin-chan! De hecho creo que me comporté muy egoísta…—Respondió ella muy apenada recordando su actitud cuando supo del viaje de Ichigo.

—Bueno muchachas, basta de pláticas. ¡Es hora de cocinar! —Yuzu y Yuriko, la esposa de Chad, pusieron una gran olla de arroz hervido en la mesa junto a todos los utensilios e ingredientes necesarios para preparar el sushi y los demás platos para la cena.

Durante varias horas las chicas se dedicaron a preparar la comida que todos disfrutarían en la noche, además de platicar de sus vidas y sus familias pues hacía un tiempo que no se veían, por lo que el tiempo fue muy agradable y no pararon de reír. Cuando terminaron, la mesa de la cocina de Orihime estaba llena de deliciosos platos y postres.

— ¿Qué les parece chicas? —Dijo Yuriko, una linda muchacha de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos azules, señalando la mesa.

— ¡Genial! Todo se ve delicioso, pero creo que es hora de irnos. Todavía tenemos que ponernos más hermosas y asegurarnos de que nuestros niños, los grandes y los pequeños estén listos—Dijo Rukia bromeando, logrando sacar algunas carcajadas de sus amigas.

— ¡Tienes razón! Uryu a veces se comporta como un niño—Dijo Tatsuki entre risas.

—Sí. No hay necesidad de decirles cómo es papá. —Suspiraron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno Orihime, volveremos más tarde.

—Gracias chicas. ¡Las veo más tarde!

Orihime se quedó mirando la deliciosa comida en la mesa y con un suspiro dijo:

—Por favor Ichigo-chan, no tardes.

En el hospital de Okinawa…

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy Ryu? —Preguntó Ichigo revisando los monitores conectados al brazo de un niño de unos doce años con cabello negro y grandes ojos café.

—¡Como nuevo Kurosaki-sensei! ¡Listo para celebrar la navidad! —Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

—Oye, sólo tómalo con calma ¿de acuerdo? Al parecer todo está en orden, pero aun así necesitas descansar y tener mucho cuidado ¿Entendido jovencito? —Dijo el doctor sonriéndole a su paciente; su mirada tan emocionada al mencionar la navidad le recordó a Orihime.

—Muy bien. ¿Y qué va a hacer esta noche sensei?

—Bueno, pues mi esposa está preparando todo para la cena, ¿y sabes? Está tan emocionada como tú por la navidad.

—¿De verdad? ¡Es que a mí me encanta!

—A ella también. Creo que se llevarían muy bien ustedes dos. —Comentó Ichigo al ver como el niño ponía un poco de gelatina sobre su plato de arroz hervido. Si, definitivamente se llevaría muy bien con Orihime.

—¡Wow! Pues me gustaría mucho conocerla sensei. Espero poder hacerlo pronto. —Dijo el niño llevándose un bocado de su extraña mezcla a la boca.

—Así será Ryu. Bueno, todo está en orden aquí. A partir de ahora quedará en manos de Miyoshi-sensei quien se encargará de monitorearlo hasta que esté totalmente recuperado.

—Muchísimas gracias Kurosaki-sensei ¿Cómo podríamos pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? —Dijo la mamá del niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No se preocupe señora. Sólo cuídelo bien. Hasta luego.

—¡Sensei espera! —Gritó Ryu deteniendo al pelinaranja. —Toma. Dale esto a tu esposa y dile que lamento mucho haberte alejado de ella en navidad—El pequeño le entregó una hermosa flor de cerezo hecha de origami pero tan bien formada que parecía verdadera.

—Muchas gracias Ryu, seguro le va a encantar. Cuídate mucho ¿Quieres? —Ichigo le sonrió mientras alborotaba un poco su negra cabellera.

—¡Feliz navidad Kurosaki-sensei! —Gritó Ryu mientras veía como Ichigo se alejaba por el pasillo del hospital listo para regresar a casa.

XoXoXoXo

Orihime terminaba de arreglar a la pequeña Moka poniéndole un adorno rosado en su cabecita que hacía juego con el vestidito de anchos tirantes rosado que su abuelo Isshin le había regalado; además lo había combinado con una blusita de manga larga y unas mallas blancas.

—Te ves preciosa Moka-chan—Dijo la mamá haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a la niña. En ese instante Ichiro entró en la recámara terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa de cuadros café; debajo de esta había una playera de manga larga verde botella y traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

—¿Cómo me veo mami?

—Muy guapo cariño, igual a tu padre. Ven aquí, sólo déjame ayudarte un poco con eso. —Orihime se acercó al pequeño y con cuidado acomodó un par de botones que estaban mal abrochados. —Listo Ichiro-chan. Deja que mami se dé un último vistazo y bajamos que tu abuelito y tus tías no tardan en llegar.

—¡Si, viene el abuelito Isshin! ¡Qué bien! —El niño salió disparado hacia su habitación mientras Orihime se miraba por última vez al espejo. Ella usaba un vestido color marfil de terciopelo y mangas largas y unas medias café para hacer contraste.

Cuando decidió que todo estaba en orden miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y un mal presentimiento la invadió. Eran casi las ocho e Ichigo no había llamado aún. Él había prometido hacerlo y ya que jamás rompía una promesa la cosa se ponía peor. De inmediato tomó su celular y llamó a su adorado pelinaranja pero nada, la única respuesta que recibió fue la voz femenina del buzón de voz. Intentó una vez más y nada. Antes de que el miedo la invadiera por completo se dijo a sí misma para calmarse:

—Tranquila Orihime. Seguro olvidó llamarte y ya está abordando el avión, no pasa nada. —En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, por lo que la chica se dispuso a ir a abrirla con la bebé en brazos pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la escalera, Ichiro se le adelantó bajando tan rápido como pudo para abrirle la puerta a un hombre muy alto vestido de Santa Claus.

—¡Abuelito Isshin! —Gritó Ichiro lanzándose a los brazos del hombre que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa dejando caer una gran bolsa blanca llena de cosas.

—¡Jojojo! Yo no soy tu guapo, sensual y atractivo abuelito. ¡Soy Santa Claus! —Dijo poniendo al pequeño sobre sus hombros comenzando a correr por toda la casa.

—Lamento eso Orihime-san. No hubo forma de convencer al viejo de que se veía ridículo con eso. —Dijo Karin un poco apenada por la actitud de su viejo. Al ver a la pequeña Moka corrió a quitársela a su madre.

—¡Hola Moka-chan! ¿Cómo está la bebé más hermosa del mundo? —La niña comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su tía jugando con las cuentas de su collar.

—¿Sabes algo de Onii-chan, Orihime-chan? ¿Ya viene? —Preguntó Yuzu dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

—Mmmm… no, aún no Yuzu-chan. ¡Pero seguro no tarda! —Orihime decidió que no era correcto preocupar a su cuñada con sus tontos presentimientos, que a pesar de eso se hacían cada vez más grandes.

—¡Orihime! Veo que llegamos a tiempo. —Dijo Rukia abrazando a su amiga. Detrás de ella entraron Renji, que venía cargando también una bolsa con varios regalos y el pequeño Kenshin, un niño casi de la edad de Ichiro pero con brillante cabello rojo y ojos violetas. En cuanto el pequeño pelinaranja lo vio corrió a saludarlo.

— ¡Kenshin! ¡_Cole_! Tienes que ver a Santa _Cos._ —Ichiro prácticamente lo jalaba para que se diera prisa.

— ¡Voy con Ichiro mami! —Fue lo único que pudo decirle a su madre antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de juegos.

— ¡Con cuidado y no tires nada! Te ves muy bien Orihime, te dije que le vestido blanco era mejor.

—Muchas Gracias Rukia-chan, tú también te ves preciosa. Pero pasen, siéntense, en un momento les traigo algo de beber. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso nuevas voces se unieron a la reunión.

— ¡Hola chicos! Lamento mucho el retraso. —Dijo Tatsuki un poco apenada.

—Tranquila Tatsuki, nosotros también acabamos de llegar. —Dijo Renji saludando con un ademán de la mano.

—Buenas noches Abarai, Rukia-san, Orihime-san. —Saludó Uryu muy formalmente a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ishida? ¿Ni porque es navidad puedes relajarte un poco?

—Tengo que darles un buen ejemplo a mis niñas, eso es todo. —Uryu le dio un besito en la mejilla a su hija, quien estaba tímidamente recostada en su pecho y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la pequeña en brazos de Tatsuki, quien estaba más animada que su gemela. No hacía falta decir qué niña se parecía a quién.

—Relájate, por una noche de verte feliz no les va a pasar nada. — De nuevo, una cabecita naranja y una roja aparecieron frente a los recién llegados con las manos en la espalda.

—Hola Tío Uryu. ¿Pueden Asami y Kaya venir a jugar con nosotros? Es que ¿Sabes? ¡Santa _Cos _está en el otro cuarto! —Susurró Ichiro con mucha emoción.

—¿Pueden Tía Tatsuki? —Dijo Kenshin con cara de borreguito. Sin dudarlo la pequeña Kaya, quien estaba en brazos de su mamá se unió a sus pequeños amigos pero su hermana seguía pegada a los brazos de Uryu.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar princesa? —Preguntó Uryu con ternura. Después de unos segundos la pequeña asintió y bajando de los brazos de su padre se unió al grupo de niños que corrió a ver a Isshin.

—¿Santa Claus? —Preguntó sorprendida Tatsuki.

—Sí. Kurosaki-san se puso un disfraz de Santa y trajo muchos regalos así que los niños están fascinados. —Nuevas voces aparecieron, anunciando la llegada de la última familia invitada.

—Buenas noches chicos. Creo que llegamos a tiempo. —Dijo una sonriente Yuriko tomada del brazo de su enorme esposo quien, como los otros traía una enorme bolsa de regalos. Esto se debía a que los amigos habían decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos por familia, es decir, que a la familia Ishida le tocaba darle a la Kurosaki y así con las demás.

—Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, ahora sí, pasen a sentarse y enseguida les traigo algo de beber. —Dijo Orihime muy feliz de tener a sus queridos amigos reunidos. Sin embargo, un dolor en su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte. _¿Qué pasa Ichigo-chan? ¿Estás bien?_

Mientras Orihime repartía las bebidas, la pequeña Moka comenzó a llorar. Como tenía la bandeja de bebidas en la mano no podía atenderla de inmediato por lo que mirándola en los brazos ahora de Yuzu le dijo:

—Ya voy Moka-chan. Mami estará ahí en un segundo.

—¿Puedo intentar? —Dijo Chad tomando con mucho cuidado a la bebé. Con suma delicadeza la acomodó en su pecho y después de dar un par de vueltas en la sala, Moka-chan detuvo su llanto.

—¡Wow, Chad! ¿Quién diría que un tipo que se ve tan atemorizante como tú sería tan bueno con los niños? —Comentó Renji sorprendido por las habilidades de su gran amigo.

—Creo que serás un excelente padre, Sado-kun—Halagó Uryu acomodando sus gafas.

—Y hablando de eso ¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña Yuri-chan? —Preguntó Rukia muy emocionada tocando el amplio vientre de la señora Sado.

—Sí. Será un niño—Dijo con una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de su marido y con la otra tocando su vientre.

—¡Felicidades! —Dijeron sus amigos en coro, muy alegres por la noticia.

—Ichigo idiota. Siempre se pierde la diversión… ¿Qué? —Dijo Renji al sentir el pequeño codo de su mujer incrustándose en sus costillas. Ella le dirigió una mirada de reprobación y con la cabeza le señaló la triste expresión de Orihime.

—Tranquila amiga. Él va a llegar porque te lo prometió ¿no es así?

—Tienes razón Tatsuki-chan, es sólo que tengo esta horrible sensación en mi pecho y no…

—¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas? Creo que es hora de poner un poco de música para mejorar el ambiente. Esto parece todo menos una fiesta. —Dijo Karin dirigiéndose al potente equipo de sonido de su hermano para sintonizar una estación con música para bailar.

Después de un rato en que los amigos siguieron platicando sobre sus vidas, los hijos, recordando anécdotas pasadas, riendo, bailando y disfrutando, la música de la estación se detuvo de golpe para dar paso a la seria voz del conductor de noticias.

—_Sentimos mucho la interrupción pero nos acaban de informar que el vuelo IH425 de la Tokio Airlines procedente de Okinawa con destino a Tokio se reporta como desaparecido. Después de unos 30 minutos de vuelo, el contacto con la torre de control se perdió y hasta ahora no se sabe nada de su paradero. Los mantendremos informados…_

Al escuchar eso, la bandeja vacía se estrelló contra el suelo mientras unas gruesas lágrimas llenaban los plateados ojos de Orihime.

—No puede ser, no puede ser. —Repetía desesperada la mujer llevando las temblorosas manos a su boca.

—Orihime ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntaron Tatsuki y Rukia al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo la chica no escuchó pues salió disparada hacia su habitación. Después de unos segundos bajó con la mirada llena de dolor y enrojecida por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, apretando fuertemente un papel entre sus manos.

—Ese… ese es… ese es el vuelo en el que viene Ichigo-chan. —Alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse caer al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Todos los presentes sintieron una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Ichigo era parte de la gran familia que se encontraba ahí reunida y seguro que las chicas querían soltarse a llorar también, pero viendo el estado de Orihime, un rápido intercambio de miradas entre todos dejó en claro que debían mantenerse fuertes por su amiga.

—Tranquila Orihime-chan, todo va a estar bien. —Dijo Isshin abrazando con fuerza a la frágil chica.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-san. Fue mi culpa que Ichigo-chan viajara en ese vuelo. —Dijo ella hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su suegro.

—¿Qué dices Orihime-chan? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Claro que sí! Si yo… si yo no me hubi-hubiera aferrado a que estuviera aquí en Navidad, él se habría quedado hasta mañana y habría regresado bien. —El llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte, llenando de dolor e impotencia a sus amigos. Uryu y Renji se miraron y ambos salieron hacia la cocina con celulares en mano.

—¿Qué pasa mami? ¿Por qué _llolas?_ —Dijo Ichiro parándose frente a ella.

—Yo… yo… no pasa nada amor. ¿Por qué no vuelves a jugar con Kenshin-chan y las niñas? —Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas para no asustar al niño.

—Ven Ichiro, ¿quieres echar un vistazo a la bolsa de regalos de Santa? —Dijo Isshin alejando a los niños del alboroto.

—Vamos Orihime-chan, siéntate aquí y tranquilízate por favor—Dijo Yuriko pasándole un brazo por los hombros para darle ánimos. En ese instante el pelirrojo y el hombre de gafas volvieron a la sala.

—¿Qué pasa Renji? ¿A dónde fueron? —Preguntó Rukia viendo la preocupación de su esposo.

—Lo siento mucho. Llamé al hospital y me dijeron que efectivamente Ichigo había salido de ahí hoy por la tarde.

—Y yo llamé al aeropuerto y me confirmaron que estaba en la lista de pasajeros y que todavía no sabían nada del paradero del avión. —Al escuchar eso, las manos de Orihime se tensaron en la falda de su vestido y nuevas lágrimas cayeron sobre su regazo. Después de un rato de silencio sepulcral, la entrecortada voz de Orihime se escuchó:

—Por favor Kami-sama, cuida de Ichigo-chan. En verdad qui-quiero que pa-pase Navidad con nosotros. —Sus amigos acompañaron en silencio a la chica en su petición, pero los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse por no tener noticias nuevas. Todas las estaciones de radio y de televisión decían lo mismo y eso era frustrante. Cuando estaban a punto de salir al aeropuerto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unas maldiciones bastante conocidas por ellos les devolvieron la tranquilidad.

—¡Estúpido aeropuerto! ¡Maldita maleta! ¿Era tan difícil encontrar una cosa tan insignificante como esta? —Dijo Ichigo dejando caer su maleta en la entrada y sacudiéndose la nieve que se había acumulado en su cabello y en su abrigo. — ¡Uno que quiere llegar temprano con su hermosa esposa, sus preciosos hijos y sus fastidiosos amigos y esos que no me dejan!

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes corrieron a la entrada para asegurarse de que fuera verdad. Todos lo miraban como si no lo hubieran visto en mil años y eso lo estaba molestando.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—Ichigo-chan—Dijo Orihime con nuevas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras hacía un tierno puchero.

—Pero Orihime, ¿qué te pasa? —En ese instante la pelinaranja se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo quien sorprendido la tomó por la cintura. Pronto sintió unas gotitas mojando su cuello y separando un poco a Orihime repitió: —¿Qué te pasa preciosa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que… es que… yo pensé que tu… el hombre del radio dijo… el avión desapareció… ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca Ichigo-chan!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido con la vaga explicación entre sollozos de su adorada princesa. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse en el sofá después de que todos y cada uno de los presentes en su casa lo abrazaran, palmearan su espalda o lo golpearan por preocuparlos, se enteró del asunto con el avión y de todo lo que había pasado.

—Ya veo. Espero que toda esa gente esté bien.

—Momento Kurosaki. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Uryu.

—Bueno, cuando vi que Ryu ya estaba bien me dieron muchas ganas de volver a lado de mi familia así que corrí al aeropuerto para ver si podían cambiar mi vuelo y milagrosamente había un asiento desocupado en un avión a las 5:35, ¡pero cuando llegué aquí esos malditos no encontraban mi maleta y me hicieron perder horas!

—¡Me alegro mucho Ichigo-chan! —Dijo Orihime una vez más abrazando a su esposo. En ese momento Isshin entró cargando a su linda nietecita y junto a él Ichiro pasó corriendo para saludar a su papá.

—¡Papi, volviste! —El niño se abalanzó sobre su padre, que lo atrapó y lo elevó sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás Ichiro? ¿Cuidaste a tu mamá y a Moka-chan?

—¡Sí! ¿Ya viste papi? ¡Es Santa _Cos_! —La manita del pequeño señaló al abuelo Isshin quien sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su hijo dijo en un tono heroico:

— Así es. Este sexy y maravillosos Santa Claus realizó un milagro de Navidad. Así que agradécele como se debe. —Ichigo le dirigió una mirada asesina a su padre pero mirando a todos sus amigos y familia reunida dijo:

—Creo que tienes razón. Es un milagro de Navidad.

Después de eso, todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena preparada por las chicas. Rieron, platicaron, pelearon (por supuesto que sólo los hombres) y al final pasaron a repartir los regalos. Los primeros en ser entregados fueron los que traía "Santa Isshin" para todos los niños, incluido el que aún no nacía, que muy emocionados los abrieron de inmediato y se pusieron a jugar con ellos. Después los adultos realizaron el intercambio estallando en carcajadas algunas veces por los curiosos presentes que recibían. Finalmente, las cosas se pusieron románticas cuando fue el turno de las parejas de darse sus respectivos regalos.

—Orihime, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores. Tú y los niños son mi mejor regalo, no necesito nada más.

—Gracias Ichigo-chan. Sabes que yo también te amo con todo mi ser, por esta y por todas mis vidas. —Dijo ella besándolo tiernamente.

—Pero aun así no pude evitar comprarte algo. —En ese momento sacó de su saco una pequeña cajita dorada con un listón rojo. En cuanto ella la abrió una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Es hermoso Ichigo-chan! Gracias. —Dijo ella sacando una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de brillantes. De inmediato la chica recogió su sedoso cabello naranja para que Ichigo pudiera colocar el pequeño corazón en su cuello.

—Yo también te hice algo. Espero te guste. — Ella le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel navideño. Con cuidado el joven extrajo su contenido y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una bufanda tejida con las caras en miniatura de cada uno de los miembros de su familia en el extremo estaba ahora enredada en su cuello.

—Gracias. Está muy bonita. —Dijo besando la frente de su esposa. —Ah casi lo olvido. Ryu te manda esto. —Con cuidado depositó la flor de papel en las manos de una sorprendida Orihime.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, dice que lamenta mucho haberme alejado de ti y que espera conocerte muy pronto.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también quiero conocerlo! Gracias por salvarle la vida, Kurosaki-sensei.

—¡Oigan chicos! ¡Escuchen esto! —Karin llamó la atención de los presentes subiendo el volumen de la radio.

—_El vuelo de la Tokio Airlines de Okinawa a Tokio ha aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda. Todos los pasajeros están a salvo y el piloto explicó que presentaron algunas fallas que los obligaron a aterrizar en un pequeño aeropuerto privado a medio camino. Seguiremos informando._

—¡Qué alegría! —Dijeron todos los presentes.

—Bueno, ahora que ya pasaron las preocupaciones… ¡A divertirse! —Dijo Karin subiendo de nuevo el volumen a la música e invitando a bailar a su melliza. Todos los demás las siguieron e incluso los pequeños Ichiro y Kenshin se animaron a bailar con Kaya y Asami.

Al dar la media noche las parejas se besaron y abrazaron a sus pequeños, felices de estar todos juntos en esa fecha tan especial.

—Gracias por esta hermosa navidad Ichigo-chan. Te amo.

—Gracias a ti por estar conmigo y darme los mejores regalos del mundo. —Dijo Ichigo abrazando a sus hijos con mucho cariño.

Todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y con una copa en la mano gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Feliz Navidad!

XoXoXoXo

**Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia que disfruté bastante escribir. Como les comenté yo amo la navidad así que no perdí la oportunidad de escribir un fic con las dos cosas que más me gustan. Como siempre, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas, gracias a sus reviews puedo mejorar. *u***

**Les agradezco de antemano y les deseo que tengan una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Jojojojojo!**

**¡Besos y cuídense!**

**¡Please dejen review!**


End file.
